Alone
by DarkDH
Summary: An exiled figure trys to find place in the pilgrimage, but also sees a childhood friend... Reviews plz,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alone"

By Dark(DH)

As "he" walked out of the complex into the hot, dry desert in Bikenal Island, he look at the huge mechanized city one last time. For he was exiled, for a crime he was framed for, and bore the shameful mark. Just as he was walking, he had a disturbing flashback.

Beginning of flashback, 10 years ago, "Home"

There is a wide, open sandy place; children are playing, yelling in delight, as they dash across the open desert. As the memory continues, it focuses on a small child, about seven years old, with silver shining hair. He cowers behind a rock, for he is playing hide and seek with his friends. In front of the rock, comes a girl, with blond hair, being very hyperactive, same age as the boy looking for him.

" Hey Zair, come out, I'll let you ride a hover if you do." She says, trying to bribe the him into coming out.

Zair stays as silent as he can, to make the game last longer…

End of flashback

As Zair walks across the burning desert, he remembers fondly of those memories. As he is walking, he forgets that moment of bliss and begins to fashion a boat out of drift would and figuring out how to survive.

As he works, he recalls a name he hasn't said in a long time, for this is the daughter of the leader who exiled him.

As he finishes his boat, he gathers supplies of fresh water from the nearby oasis and prepares to set sail to Besaid, were his life will change.

Heh... mysterious story, don't worry, it's will tie into the FFX genre. Hey, plz R and R, and i'll post. I'll still update, no flames plz, the desert is hot enough


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Destination"

As Zair gently shoved his boat out to see, he bid the scorching desert good bye. As he was traveling, he took the precaution to cover his exiled mark in his center of his left eye. So he wore his headband in a slanted way. As he went to a peaceful slumber, he had a dream of home…

Flashback, two years ago, corridor

As Zair walks to school, he sees a childhood friend, who's dad happens to be the one who helped design and build "Home". As they approached, they both greeted each other in a friendly way.

" Hey, how are you doing Zair?" said the blond girl, with a slight but noticeable tan. She was holding a whole bunch of books, even though this was an Al bhed school, she preferred Spiren.

" ur, rao Rikku, hud silr ec kuehk uh, ruf ypuid oui?" replied Zair, while busying himself to some book describing the Spiren language.

"Zair, you know that you should be speaking both languages you know…" reminded Rikku, who in turn got a scowl from Zair.

"I know I know…" said Zair… then all of a sudden a shrill alarm reminded the students to be in class.

End Of Flashback.

Zair awoke with a fright, finally realizing that he was drifting. However, he was still on track to Besaid, for he never been to a tropical climate place before. As the boat drifted along, a body drifts along; a blond male in weird cloths bobs up and down. As he drifts, Zair hears him mumbling words

"Rikku…Zanarkand, Auron...SIN!" and all of a sudden, he wakes up in Zair's boat. Since this person didn't look Al bhed, Zair talked to him in Spiren.

"Hey, you ok?" asks Zair, his mind still boggled about Rikku. However, the blond doesn't respond. As they approach shore, the blond wakes up. As the blond wakes up, a built red head comes over to see the boat. However, both Zair and the blond faint from exhaustion.

As they both woke up, Zair found out that the blonde's name was Tidus, and the red head was Wakka.

"Yo, wake up sleepy head, your partner has already made himself home." Exclaimed Wakka, watching Zair climb out of bed. As Tidus at like a pig, Zair busied himself by swinging a throwing knife around and around. As Wakka took them around a tour of Besaid, Tidus became distressed about a summoner, and proceded to a temple. Zair sighed and knew he couldn't go in, "his" type wasn't allowed.

Once Tidus had come out with the sumoner, Zair recognized the face of the now panting and sweating summoner. As the summoner named Yuna rested, Tidus was busy lecturing Zair.

"I know we just met, and all, but why didn't you go help her, she could of died!" scolded Tidus.

"I simply do not belong there," replied Zair, twirling a throwing star now, while walking away to see the summoner.

"How was the Temple?" asked Zair to Yuna, who seemed to ignore him. Yuna just shrugged him off and went talking to Tidus. Once Zair heard the news that He and Tidus were going to accompany Yuna on her pilgrimage, Zair was slightly joyed, for at least he had found his place in the world.

YEAH, two chappies in 1 day, plz review and i'll update. heh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Horrible Memories"

Just as Yuna was wrapping up and preparing for bed, a woman in a black dress with exceeding amount of buckles approached Zair

" You should watch your friend you know, he's interrupting business" she said, Zair noted the slight hostility in her voice.

"He's not my responsibility" Zair replied, while watching Wakka and Tidus talk about something in the background.

"Anyway, my name is Lulu, and don't tell me yours, Wakka all ready told me" Lulu said. After a split moment, Lulu walked away.

'geez, what's her problem' Zair thought to himself as he walked to his hut where Tidus was sleeping.

Flashback, 2 months ago, Exiled…

Translation From Al bhed…

"but I didn't do it!" exclaimed Zair, looking around the room for help as we was being prosecuted.

"why do you deny such a horrible crime" inquired the judge, his jumpsuit's sleeve touching the floor

"Because I didn't do it!" Zair yelled, causing many gasps from the crowd.

"Then where were you during the 2nd month of summer, day 12 of the Al bhed Calendar?" asked the prosecutor, causing Zair to almost panic.

"I don't know…" stammered Zair, feeling regret, and feeling sick to his stomach, 'I can't believe I'm going to be exiled at age 15…' he thought, his hands started to sweat in fear.

"Well, then it's left to the jury members to see the verdict" the judge said "Do you think that he stole 15,000.00 worth of machina blueprints from the lab" As the jury murmured, the verdict soon came up. "for 6 to 9, the verdict is… GUILTY" said the exclaimer next to the jury. "As a sentence, Zair Lymer shall be exiled from all Al bhed settlements unless otherwise" the judge said that, he was talking to another person in a jumpsuit.

"I hope you approve of this Cid" the judge asked, watching as Zair was taken to a chamber.

"oh, yes I do, those blue prints were going to help all of Al Bhed" said Cid

"Your lucky that Rikku isn't here" said the judge, "She would be mad!"

"I know" replied Cid, now walking away.

In a room, not far, Zair was being dragged onto a stretcher, where he was going to get a mark of shame.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit" said a surgeon, his apron stained with dye and blood. As he said that, he took a long electronic instrument that sparked with blue light. As Zair struggled, the laser carved his pupil into, from a swirl, to a diamond, and then dyed red. As Zair screamed, no one heard

End of Flashback

Zair awoke with a fright, drenched in sweat. He woke up in time to see Tidus screaming "I HATE YOU" in his sleep. Zair ignored this and went to bed.

Hey, that's it for now, yeah, so plz review and I'll post more. Thx for the 1 review, it's nice knowing that someone is reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Pilgrimage"

As Zair woke up, he just saw Tidus leave the hut. As he left, Zair followed him. As he approached outside he saw Yuna packing.

"We're off to Kilika!" She said, jumping in excitement 'Oh god, how excited is she… she's going to die anyway' Zair thought, looking at Wakka and Lulu talking in the distance while Tidus helped Yuna onto the ship. As Zair boarded, He took out a necklace from his pack, 8 throwing spikes, 10 shurikens, and a thin sword with a blue aura. As he took them out, he brought out a straw hat. 'wow, I just realized how much she cared…' Zair thought as he wore the hat and necklace. His headband started to slip so he tightened it.

"Come on, do you want to be late to Kilika?" said Wakka, waving his arms around. Once Zair heard, he rushed up to the ship. As Zair approached, Tidus noticed the new additions to Zair's wardrobe.

"Nice hat, did you make it?" questioned Tidus, while bouncing a Blitzball on his foot. Zair, instead of answering, ignored his question, and stared off into the distance, wishing for someone special.

As Zair stared into the distance, he heard an alarming cry.

"SIN!" said one of the crewmen aboard the ship, watching the huge mass approach the starboard side.

"We must divert it, it's heading toward Kilika" said another crewmen, a huge hint of distress in his voice. As everyone part of the pilgrimage heard this, they immediately headed to the front deck. As the crew shot harpoons at it, Sin shot sinspawn off it's back. As the sinspawn landed, it shook the boat violently. As the sinspawn crawled out of their shells, everyone of the pilgrimage prepared to fight. When the first sinspawn attacked, it struck Zair hard with spines.

"Ow, jeez that hurts" exhaled Zair, griping his chest in pain, as blood slowly stained his light white cloth.

'At least not as much as being exiled' said his inner conscience.

However, after being struck by one spine, he was struck by five more, each impaling him, groaning in agony as each one impaled him, for his armor did no good, and soon he started to lose too much blood. However, for last resort, Zair whipped out his throwing spikes, and threw them into the sinscales. As they flew, they glittered grayish silver until they turned green from sinscale blood. The spikes pinned the sinscales to the deck, wide open for the rest of the party to finish them off, and then focus on Sin.

"Yo brudda, catch!" said Wakka, throwing a potion toward Zair, for his cloths were covered in blood, his blood.

Zair drank the potion, feeling immensely better, attacked the last sinspawn with his sword, splitting it in half.

When Sin was finally defeated, the boat's crew was almost wiped out. Everyone went to Kilika, in sadness.

When Yuna's guardians reached Kilika, it was in ruins. Wreckage floated among the dead…lifeless. As Zair looked around, he saw a child, sobbing over her now deceased parents.

'How many died?' Zair asked himself. As he was walking across the dock, we went over to Tidus while he was watching Yuna doing the summoner's dance, or sending.

"I guess Kilika's gone," sighed Tidus, his sadness apparent in his voice.

"I know… sort of hurts you know" said Zair, watching Yuna cry with Lulu. Al of a sudden, Wakka came out of nowhere.

"Hey, we go to go to Kilika Temple to get an Aeon, and to pray for luck" Wakka said, "Come one, we don't got all day"

So everyone went except Zair, who didn't want to go. So he decided to stay in the hotel.

Flashback, 1 year ago

The night was young, and Zair is sitting with Rikku on a ledge overlooking "Home"

"It's nice out here," says Rikku, noting Zair's happiness

"Thanks, I just have one question though…" said Zair to Rikku, however, she notice his nervousness.

"yes, what is it" questions Rikku, looking at Zair with her green eyes

'Come on, ask her!' said one part of Zair's mind

'Are you sure, this might be too early' said the other part

"Oh, Rikku, I wanted to ask if, well…" Zair stuttered " If you like me?" Silence overcame the moment, and then that's when Zair realized his mistake. However Rikku answered.

"To tell the truth… yeah?" Rikku answered, her face blushing quite a lot

"Thanks, same here" Zair said, his mood greatly lighted as they embraced.

End Of Flashback

Oh.. heh now this is really "T" rated, How you guy's like Zair's past, I know that she likes Gippal, but what the heck, lets leave that out, so leave comments, if u like it, if u want changes, and suggestions, thx.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Luca"

As the S.S Liki docked at the Luca Port, Everyone disbanded the ship. As the party was walking, Tidus started screaming that his team was going to win the blitzball championships.

'That psycho is going to kill himself' thought Zair, snickering at Wakka and Lulu's astonished faces

'Priceless'

After that incident, they walked into the Stadium when Zair heard Yuna talking to Lulu and Tidus.

"I've heard that Sir Auron has been seen in the bar," exclaimed Yuna, her voice quickening in excitement.

" That old man, he's probably drunk off lots of booze" snickered Tidus, in turn getting a slap from Lulu

" Don't say that to Sir Auron" Lulu said, in a deathly tone. After Zair heard, he left for the stadium to watch his favorite team, the Al bhed Psychics. It was hurting to watch his favorite team pummeled by the team he was supposed to be cheering on. As Tidus came on the field, Zair noticed a figure in blood red cloths, watching Tidus play blitzball. When the Luca goers scored a goal, Tidus called a time out. This gave Zair time to walk out of the Stadium. As he was walking out the stadium, he noticed a huge amount start to gather toward Luca. As the Aurochs won spectacularly, the festivity was quickly shattered, when the blitz sphere was filled with fiends. As Wakka and Tidus fought these, Zair was busy with himself.

As he fought, fiends were disappearing left and right, however, more appeared for every one killed. As Zair fought, his shirt became torn, blood smeared all over the ground. He began to run out of potions, and soon, he fell on his knees, his face covered in sweat, and blood running down his face. As he fell, his sword clinked against the hard brick. For there he lay, overwhelmed.

When the rest of the party came to Zair rescue, they found him life less.

"Wow, Zair's dead!" said Tidus, exclaiming the obvious, while fidgeting his pack for a phoenix down.

"You think?" Auron grunted, smacking Tidus on the head with his Sake jug. As Tidus threw the Down, Zair awaked, weak.

"Too many, to damn many" breathed Zair, draping his sword over his shoulder.

"At least your better now" said Yuna, eyeing an Aeon, annihilating so many fiends. As the Aeon busied herself, the party went to an overlook. As Zair walked, he saw Tidus having a blast with Yuna. Zair went over to talk to Auron.

"Is he always like this?" inquired Zair, eyeing the Sake jug.

"Mph" grunted Auron, now noticing sake in Zair's hands. Zair started to run, drinking some along the way. As he started to sway, he gave the jug to Tidus, how put some dirt in the volatile drink. As Zair returned the jug to Auron, he was snickering along with Tidus, watching Auron choke, and then in turn, chase Tidus when Zair pointed the finger.

"You know that your evil right?" asked Yuna, laughing at Tidus getting hanged in a tree by is shoes.

"Yeah…" said Zair, now his voice distant.

'Someone else said that too'

As the party disembarked to the highroad, the fought many fiends, watching them disintegrate into pyreflies. As they approached the travel agency, a scowl formed onto Wakka's face.

"Damn the Al bhed, building here, tormenting visitors"

However, Wakka didn't Zair in black, creeping behind Wakka with a knife…

HAH! CLIFFY!

Just kidding…

However, Wakka didn't notice Zair in black, creeping behind Wakka with a knife, ready to slit his throat. However, right on time, Tidus pushed Wakka out of the way.

"Wow, what was that for ya?" questioned Wakka, looking at a scared Tidus and Yuna, a furious Zair, a stoic Lulu and Auron.

When Wakka finally saw the knife in Zair's hands, now twirling innocently, he started to run when he saw the Chocobo eater.

hey, this wraps it for now, cya


End file.
